


Home Now

by Fl0wer_boy



Category: The War at Home
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl0wer_boy/pseuds/Fl0wer_boy
Summary: Kenny's been through a lot, and Dylan's here to help





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Alright kiddos, strap yourselves in cos this fic will be a doozie. I initially uploaded this fic under the title Safe, but I took it down considering it was so bad. So here's a more revised and plot driven story.

“Mom, dad, can I talk to you about something?” Kenny asked as he walked into the living room of his house “What is it?” his dad answered, turning off the tv. Kenny went and sat in the armchair in front of his parents, his body wracked with anxiety. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I think I’m finally ready to say it out loud but, mom, dad, I’m gay.” He smiled as he said it, hopeful his parents would accept him with open arms. His parents stared back at him and his father’s expression darkened. His mother's eyes were blank and she looked away. After a period of silence, his father finally broke the ice. “I’m only going to tell you once, and you will follow my instructions Khaleel,” he said “Pack your things, and get the hell out of my house.” Kenny stared for a moment, not quite sure if that really was what came out of his father’s mouth “I-I’m sorry?” he said “You heard me, pack your things and get out, you have ten minutes, go.” Kenny’s eyes welled with tears, he uttered a quick "Yes sir" and he quickly blinked the tears away, getting up and starting up the stairs to his bedroom. He stuffed what he could into his backpack and overnight bag, pulling his jacket on and taking one last look at his bedroom, his sanctuary, his safe place. He turned on his heel and walked downstairs murmuring a soft goodbye as he closed the door. There was no response.  
He wept as he wandered through the darkened streets, his entire body shaking with fear. Where would he go? There was no open spaces for him to feel safe in, he couldn’t afford any sort of motel or hostel. He walked to the small park in the small neighbourhood and sat on a nearby bench. He was shivering from the cold and he felt the tears coming again, letting them roll down his cheeks. He buried his face in his knees and his heart beat started to quicken. What would the rest of his family think of this? Would they wonder where he was at family dinners? What about on holidays? He wouldn’t be surprised if his parents were to tell them he was sent away to boarding school or something, they would always threaten that if he got anything less than a 90 on assignments and tests. Would they tell them the truth and have the whole family disown him? Kenny stared up at the inky black sky, the stars glimmering and blurred from his teary vision. He wondered if anyone really would ever love him, wether that be his family or someone else. He had never had a proper date with anyone, especially another boy. It frightened him at the thought of having no one, he didn’t want that, he was an affectionate person and wanted to show that side to someone. He sighed and wiped his tears away, walking to the only place he felt he was safe. Larry’s house.


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza this was a bit tough to write, but heyo we get an intro to the other half of this iconic pairing!!  
Enjoy mes amours!!

It had been a few weeks since Kenny had moved in with the Gold family. They were shocked to find out that Kenny had been thrown out and welcomed him with open arms. They were a lot more nice to him and treated him like an actual human, which seemed almost foreign to the boy. Larry was in shock the moment he found out that Kenny was gay. He panicked and shut himself up in his room for hours. Kenny feared he would lose his only friend as well, trying to think of a way out of the situation. However Larry eventually came around and promised he would be there for Kenny whenever he needed him. At first Kenny was hopeful that his parents would eventually come around, but it never happened. The night he figured that out he spent it crying into Vicky’s shoulder, which slowly became the routine. He would curl up in his basement bedroom, and cry until he either fell asleep or made himself sick. He felt horrible every day, the colour draining from his face, his voice growing more raw sounding, he was a wreck. Most days he didn’t want to leave his bed, preferring to feel lousy over facing a day at school. Larry had attempted to cheer him up, trying to get him to come out of the basement every now and then but Kenny couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t want to act miserable around these people, they were his second family. The Golds had tried to convince him to see a doctor but he refused, he had no money and he knew that if he mentioned being thrown out CPS would be called and he would be taken from the Golds. Kenny just wanted to be home, back to the way things were, but he knew that it would never be like that anymore. He figured he could try and convince his parents that he was just confused, that he wasn’t gay. At the same time he wanted a boyfriend so bad. He craved the touch of another man, wanting the security and love he always dreamed of. On the other hand he knew he would always be alone, that he was unlovable ‘Weird and puberty-ish,’ he thought ‘Who would want that?’ he felt the heat begin to rise in his cheeks and a lump forming in his throat, and let the tears roll. He curled up on the small mattress the Golds had set up for him in the basement, and heaved a sob. After a while, he began to feel his mouth salivate and he knew what came next. He stumbled up the basement steps and ran to the bathroom, heaving up what little dinner he ate. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his whole body shook whenever he his stomach contracted. After dry heaving a few times, he felt a hand rubbing circles on his back “It’s alright Kenny, you’re alright” Vicky’s soft voice was comforting, he let her clean up his face and wipe the sweat and tears from his cheeks and forehead. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, his throat sore from crying and throwing up “No need to be sorry,” Vicky laughed “I’ve got three kids, I’ve done this a million times.” She helped him up and guided him to the living room, the two sitting down on the couch. “My mom never took care of me like that,” Kenny said with a laugh “Only when I was little. Nowadays she’d probably tell me to clean up and go back to sleep” Vicky looked over at him, a concerned look in her eyes, “You mean your parents never took care of you?” Kenny nodded, his eyes glued to the floor. He remembered his parents forcing him to school on various occasions, after fillings, when he had the stomach flu, when he dashed his knees up after falling off his bike. It didn’t matter to them, all that mattered was a well-mannered child and high grades. Vicky took Kenny into her arms, “I’m sorry Kenny,” she whispered “You’re gonna be ok now, clearly they were selfish and weren’t thinking of you, and that’s no way to raise a child.” Kenny simply nodded and rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes slowly drifting closed as sleep overcame him.  
Kenny woke up the next morning on the couch, the sun streaming through the windows. Panic shot through his nerves as he glanced at the clock, realizing it was after ten. He scrambled to his feet and was about to rush to the shower and get ready when he noticed a note on the coffee table:  
_“Take care of yourself today, I called the school and signed you out._  
_Make yourself some tea and take a warm shower, it will help,_  
_make sure to get some sun too._  
__ _Remember, you are loved_  
__ __ _Vicky”_  
__ __ He smiled at the letter and sat back down, pulling the nearby blanket over his shoulders. He flipped on the tv and got up to go put the kettle on. He had the house to himself and he wanted to try and actually take Vicky’s advice. After making his tea he settled in front of the tv and flipped through the channels. He finally settled on some office drama for background noise, cuddling up and sipping his tea. He took the rest of the day at his own pace, having a shower and making himself a proper lunch. He smiled as he cooked, wrapped in a fluffy towel and hummed to no particular song. About an hour later, he realized that school had probably let out by now and that the kids would be home soon. He cleaned up the living room and was about to go down to the basement when he heard a knock on the door. He answered nervously, poking his head out and smiled when he saw it was Dylan, a boy from a few of his classes. “Hey” he said, nervously running a hand through his hair, “I uh, noticed you weren’t in class today so I thought I’d get the notes for you” Kenny smiled and opened the door a bit wider “Oh hey, uh yeah, I wasn’t feeling to great, what did I miss?” Dylan shrugged, “A lesson in drama, we read a few chapters in English class, and a tutorial in graphic design” Kenny sighed “Shit, I didn’t think I’d miss that much” “I could help you catch up? If you want?” Dylan asked, “I’ve got the notes in my bag” Kenny smiled up at him, “I’d love that.”  
The two sat on the sofa, notes spread all over the coffee table as Dylan tried to teach Kenny about miming, awkward hand gestures and all. It ended with them both giggling messes on the couch as they fooled about, lighting fake matches and banging on invisible walls. They had never really been close, but Dylan had taken a bit of an interest in Kenny and wanted to try and make a proper move that day. He knew he was staying with the Golds and had asked Larry for directions to the house. As each moment passed he found himself more and more enthralled with Kenny, the way his eyes lit up when he laughed, his fluffy curls, the way his delicate fingers turned the pages of his novel. “Dylan?” Kenny’s voice interrupted his thoughts, not that he was complaining. “Mhm yeah?” “What chapter do we have to read to in Hamlet tonight?” Dylan paused, rolling his tongue over while he thought “Uhm, I honestly forgot, sorry” he said with a laugh. Kenny smiled and lay back on the couch with him “That’s ok, we can catch up together then,” ‘Now or never’ Dylan thought “Yeah of course, also, I wanted to ask, can I get your number?” Kenny gawked at him and smiled. A boy, asking him for his number, never in his dreams did he think this would happen “O-of course!” he squeaked. He typed his number into Dylan’s phone and handed it back to him, their hands brushing during the exchange. They stared at each other for a moment and smiled. Dylan blinked slowly at Kenny and he reciprocated, they smiled at each other and broke into a fit of laughter. Dylan glanced up at he clock and frowned “Shit, my parents are gonna be wondering where I am soon, I should get going.” he trailed off “Oh um yeah sure, lemme help you clean up,” Kenny murmured, stacking Dylans notes into neat piles by subject. As he handed them off their fingers brushed occasionally, making both of them blush. Kenny walked Dylan to the front door, uttering a soft “See you tomorrow” Dylan smiled and gave him a quick hug “I’ll text you tonight, keep an eye out.” Kenny nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips “I will”  
Throughout dinner Kenny was all smiles, his cheeks a rosy glow as he ate, for once he was in a better mood, and everyone seemed to take notice. “Did the day off help?” Vicky asked. Kenny nodded “Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better surprisingly,” Mike chuckled from across the table “What magic spell did that guy cast on you?” he said with a laugh. “What guy Kenny?” he smiled at the thought of Dylan “Just a friend from school, he was helping me with what I missed, and I may have given him my number.”  
“Congrats Kenny, see? Everything will turn out for the better.” Vicky said, patting him on the back.  
That night Kenny lay in his bed, reading a bit of his school book when his phone buzzed. He opened the messages and smiled  
‘Hey it’s Dylan, how’s it going?’  
‘Hey, I’m doing great! and you?’  
‘Not too bad, listen about today, I was wondering if you maybe wanted go out sometime? maybe like for food or something?’  
Kenny grinned, his chest felt like it was fluttering at those words.  
‘Are you asking me on a date?’  
‘Trying my best I suppose’  
‘I would love to :)’  
‘Sweet! How about Friday? I’ll pick u up around 5?’  
‘That works, I’ll see you then?’__  
‘I’ll see you tomorrow as well ;)’  
‘Oh yeah!’  
‘I’m gonna head off to sleep now, sweet dreams Kenny <3’  
‘Goodnight Dyl <3’__


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the twos first date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to post more to this fic, I've got a lot of ideas and a few future chapters already written, stay tuned!!

Kenny nervously waited on the couch, staring at the small clock on the mantel across from him. Dylan promised he would be there to pick him up at 5 and it was already ten after. His hands shook and he scraped at the material of his jeans mindlessly. He was startled when the doorbell rand and immediately got up to get it, adjusting his shirt before answering the door. As he opened the door, he smiled when he caught sight of Dylan, his dark hair framing his cheekbones, the findings on his jacket gleaming in the evening sun. “Hey” Dylan said as he smiled, Kenny smiled and glanced down, feeling awkward for staring “Hey”  
“Ready to go?” Dylan asked as he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. Kenny nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind him.They had planned to go for dinner first then the arcade later, nothing too over the top for a first date. They got in Dylan’s beat up truck and he started the engine, driving out of the little suburb. “I didn’t know you drove?” Kenny said, glancing around the cab. Dylan chuckled “Got my full licence a few weeks back, but I’ve been saving up for a car since I was 16.” “That’s cool, I just have my g1 right now,” Kenny said, staring out the window “I could help you? Like, give you lessons if you want?” Kenny nodded, “That would be nice.”  
As the two pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and got out, Dylan gently took Kenny’s hand as he helped him out of the truck and they went in. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a small casual dining place. They sat down and ordered drinks, talking casually about anything “So, were you born in New York?” Dylan asked causally. Kenny looked up from his menu and smiled “Yeah, I’m a first generation American in my family, my parents are from Iran, and you?” Dylan chuckled “I’m from Texas, but we moved around a lot when I was growing up, I like New York though, it feels a lot more like home than anywhere else.” “Really?” Kenny asked. Dylan nodded and smiled. “I’ve lived all over America and traveled to different parts of Asia and South America and that, but nothing beats New York”  
"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked, startling them both  
"Uh-huh, you go first"  
Their food arrived soon after and they ate in silence, occasionally glancing up at each other and smiling. Dylan finally broke the ice after they left and were driving to the arcade “You know you have the most soulful eyes I’ve ever seen?” Kenny blanked for a moment, his mouth trying to form words but no such luck. His cheeks and ears felt as though they were on fire “I- uh, t-thank you” Dylan glanced at him when they were parked “That wasn’t weird right? Cos I mean it in a good way” “N-no, I just, no one’s ever said that to me” Kenny replied, feeling the now permanent blush run down his neck to his chest. Dylan smiled and nodded “Better get used to it then baby, now let’s go in” he said, hopping out of the cab. Kenny grinned and nearly melted into his seat as Dylan opened the door to help him out. As Kenny grabbed his hand to help him down Dylan intertwined their fingers, giving a gentle squeeze. “Shall we?”  
As the pair entered they ended up pooling their money for as many tokens as possible at the front, and headed to the first wall of games. “I’m gonna win you all the prizes” Dylan said with a laugh, squeezing Kenny’s hand again. “You’re too kind” Kenny giggled as he popped a token into one of the machines.  
The pair stood at the door to the Golds house after their date, saying their goodnights. Kenny’s arms were now filled with stuffed toys that Dylan had won him and the ones he had won now lived in Dylan’s truck, “I don’t wanna go in yet” Kenny said with a laugh. Dylan nodded and stepped closer “I get that, but hey, are you busy on Sunday? Maybe we can go out again or something” Kenny grinned and stood up on his toes, pulling Dylan into a hug “I’d love to” Dylan giggled and pecked Kenny on the cheek “I’ll see you then I suppose, I’ll text you and we can plan further ok?” he let go, leaving Kenny a blushing mess. “Goodnight Kenny” he called, walking to his car “Goodnight Dyl” Kenny called back, leaning against the doorframe and watching Dylan drive off. He walked into the house and said his goodnights to the Golds, walking down to the basement and gently placing the stuffed animals on his bed. Later that night he heard his phone buzz, he smiled and picked it up, knowing who was on the other end.  
‘Goodnight baby <3 I miss you already’  
Kenny grinned, his cheeks flushing  
‘Goodnight Dyl, I miss you too <3’  
Kenny smiled at this new found happiness, for once he felt as though the world was on his side, and he hoped it could last forever.  
The next morning he was up and about, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he made his morning cup of tea “So I’m guessing the date went well” Larry said from the table, watching his friend . It was nice to see Kenny in a better mood than he had been “The best,” Kenny said softly “He treated me like a prince.” Larry laughed “When are you gonna see him again then?”  
“Tomorrow”


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance is coming up and the pair are left out, so they make a night of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just gonna put a lil warning that there is mentions of neglect and emotional abuse in this chapter, so discretion is advised if you're sensitive to those sorts of topics

“It just isn’t fair” Dylan said, slumping back on the couch “How come everyone gets to go to the dance but us? It’s not like we’re gonna be sneaking in alcohol and hot boxing the bathrooms!” Kenny nodded and sat down with him, bringing over their bowls of ice cream. “I know babe, but I don’t know what we can do, maybe like, protest? Or something?” Dylan laughed, “I doubt that, as far as we know there isn’t anyone else out of the closet at school” “Then I got nothing” The two were meant to be going to the Sadie Hawkins dance at the school, but the principal had refused because they “Weren’t asked by any girls yet” in reality, it was likely because they wanted to go as a couple. It was blatant homophobia and there was nothing they could do. “I’ve got an idea” Larry piped up, “Why don’t you guys list the pros and cons of you guys going to the dance, and maybe you can show it to the principal? Maybe even suggest something like a pride event?” Kenny shrugged leaning back on the couch “Maybe, I doubt anything will really come of it though”  
“My dad could-“  
“No way” both boys said, cutting Larry off instantly. Dave was someone who would tell all of your secrets if offered the right compensation. There was no way he was getting involved with the dance.  
But of course Dave did get involved. He got so involved the Child Protective Services were called, and Kenny was nearly taken from the Golds. However his parents stood at the door, saying that they would take him back. Kenny nervously stepped towards them as Dave shouted at them about loving and accepting their son. Kenny knew they wouldn’t really commit to that promise, as they sent him to his room as soon as they got home, refusing to call him down to dinner. He stayed in his room for the rest of the night, texting Dylan and cuddling up in the sweater he leant him. He got up only once to get ready for bed, and as he was leaving the bathroom he bumped into his mom in the hallway. “Hey mom, how was your-“ she raised a hand, silencing him “Just because we’re under the same roof does not mean I’m going to be speaking with you” she said, turning on her heel and leaving Kenny in the darkened hallway. He called a soft “Goodnight” and went back to his bedroom, he closed the door just a tear slipped down his cheek. He sent Dylan a text saying he wasn’t feeling well and that he was going to bed, tucking himself under a blanket and burying his head in his pillow. Dylan couldn’t know, he couldn’t know about the pain, Kenny wouldn’t subject it him to it.  
The dance soon approached. Along with that, the situation at Kenny’s house seemed even more hostile as each day passed. His parents blatantly refused to talk to him and would only scold him if he said something out of line. He stayed in his room ninety-nine percent of the time save for when he would go to school or be out with Dylan. He could spend hours with him and they would never tire of each other, always talking or just enjoying each others company. Dylan had managed to talk Kenny into spending the night at his place instead of staying at home moping over the dance and he agreed. Around six he got a text mentioning that everything would be ready by seven and to start packing. Kenny smiled and stuffed his backpack with the necessities: clothes, phone charger, toothbrush, etc. He padded downstairs and mentioned that he was going to the school dance then spending the night at Larry’s. He heard a grunt of acknowledgement and perceived that as a yes, stepping out the front door and making his way to Dylans house.  
As he got to the house he felt a wave of anxiety crash over him. This was his first time staying the night with Dylan and he didn’t want to mess anything up. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, praying that Dylan was the only one home tonight. Dylan finally opened the door and smiled at Kenny “Hey,” he said “C’mon in”  
Kenny cautiously entered the house, he was nervous that someone would find them out, or worse, find out and tell his parents. Dylan gently reached out and squeezed his hand, letting him know everything would be alright “It’s just us here don’t worry, my sister’s at the dance and my parents went out to run errands.” He said “I’ve rented us some movies and we can order dinner in a bit yeah?” Kenny smiled, the tension slowly leaving his body “Thank you,” He said, carefully glancing around. The house was small, likely built in the 50s, but it was welcoming as opposed to the cold feeling his own home had. Kenny settled down on the couch as Dylan went to pop the first of the Lord of the Rings trilogy into the dvd player. He walked back and sat next to Kenny their arms brushing against each other. As the film progressed Dylan carefully reached over and put his arm around Kenny, who sighed and snuggled into his touch. He closed his eyes, not paying attention to the film, having seen it over a dozen times. Dylan’s fingers ran through his hair, twisting the curly locks around his long digits. They stayed like that until the doorbell rang, signalling that their food was here.  
The two finished up the take-out they curled up together again, letting their bodies rest against one another. Dylan gently reached over and put his arm around Kenny, rubbing his shoulder and humming softly “Wanna dance?” he asked, Kenny leaned up and nodded “I’d like that”. He allowed Dylan to take him by the hands and pull him from the couch. Dylan rushed to the record player in the living room and took a moment to put one on the turntable, the hiss and pop of the record starting up strangely comforting. They held each other and swayed gently, the record was playing some sappy old jazz tune that made it feel like it was 1942. Dylan hummed along and kept his hands securely around Kenny’s waist, pulling him close. Kenny’s head was tucked into the crook of his neck, his breathing soft and warm against Dylan’s skin, making him shudder slightly. They felt safe as they danced, knowing that no one was there to judge them or pull them apart. Dylan’s home was their safe place.  
As they finished dancing, Dylan carefully lifted Kenny’s head from his shoulder, cupping the smaller boy’s cheek looking into his eyes. Kenny blinked slowly and smiled “I love this” he said, his voice growing a bit raspy with fatigue “I love it too,” Dylan murmured, brushing a lock of hair from Kenny’s face. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, then Dylan carefully leaned in, his lips brushing Kenny’s. He felt Kenny sigh against him and kiss back hesitantly. As they pulled away Dylan noticed how much Kenny was blushing, his cheeks and ears a deep red. “I uh, I liked that” Kenny sputtered out, making Dylan chuckle “I can tell” he said with a laugh “Wanna do it again?” Kenny nodded, his eyes growing wide. Dylan laughed as he leaned in again, this time pulling Kenny close and holding his waist in the process. The kiss was sweet and warm, the air around them felt electric. As they pulled away Dylan grinned and hugged Kenny, their bodies entangled with one another. “It’s getting late,” Dylan murmured, Kenny nodded and tucked his head where Dylan’s neck met his shoulder, sighing. Dylan smiled and ran his hands up and down Kenny’s back, he carefully lifted the smaller boy into his arms and carried up to his room, Kenny giggling and playfully batting at his chest. Once they arrived at Dylan’s bedroom, he set Kenny down on the bed and went back downstairs to grab his bag. Kenny glanced around the room and smiled, snuggling up in the multiple blankets on the bed. The bedding smelled of Dylan’s cologne, vetiver and cedar mixed with lavender washing detergent. He opened his eyes as he felt the mattress sink down next to him. He was greeted with the sight of Dylan, topless and lying next to him. Kenny gasped and blinked a few times, praying that this wasn’t a dream. Dylan laughed and nervously ran a hand through his hair “Uh, welcome to the bedroom I guess” Kenny giggled and stared up at Dylan, a soft smile playing on his lips. He was feeling bold and moved closer, closing the gap between the two of them, he felt Dylan smile against him and nipped at his lower lip, deepening the kiss. Kenny gasped as he felt Dylan’s tongue run along his lower lip, he opened his mouth a bit and allowed it to slip in, exploring the inside of his mouth. Kenny moaned softly and lay back, allowing Dylan to straddle his hips. They stayed like that for a while, eventually pulling away for air, their lips swollen from kissing. Dylan smiled at Kenny, getting off him and allowing the smaller boy to get up and get ready for bed. Dylan lay back on the bed and glanced up as Kenny re-entered the room, wearing an oversized t-shirt and boxers, his curls messy and untamed. He lay back down and cuddled up against his boyfriend, his head resting against Dylan’s toned chest. “Can we just stay like this?” Kenny whispered, his eyes glassy in the moonlight as he stared up at Dylan. “Yeah of course, we can take it as slow as you want” Dylan said, running a hand through Kenny’s curls. “Thank you, I never thought I’d meet someone like you” Dylan chuckled, ducking his head down and kissing the smaller boy’s forehead “Same to you Kenny, you deserve the best, I’m gonna make sure of that” Kenny giggled and pecked Dyl on the cheek, his eyelashes ghosting Dylan’s cheekbone. “Thank you,” he whispered “For everything” Dylan smiled and pulled Kenny close, curled under the soft sheets, their eyes drifting closed as sleep overcame them.  
“Anything for you baby”  
The day Kenny got home his parents weren’t there. He sighed and scurried upstairs to throw his bag in his room, then back downstairs to make himself a small dinner. His parents were now only cooking for each other, muttering things such as “If you’re going to be this way, you can fend for yourself.” It wasn’t much, but Kenny managed to make himself a quick sandwich and rush back upstairs. He was in his room when he heard his parent’s car pull into the driveway. He didn’t bother getting up when he heard them enter the house, knowing they wouldn’t exactly ask how his night went anyways. He finished his homework later that night and was about to get ready for bed when his door opened. His father stood there, a look of disgust on his face. “H-hey dad” Kenny sputtered out “What’s up?” “Don’t speak to me like that Khaleel, I’m your father not your friend. Where were you yesterday?” He spat, grabbing at Kenny’s arm “W-what do you mean? I was with Larry, like I told you” Kenny said, his voice had raised an octave and it trembled as he spoke “Liar” “W-wha-“ his father’s grip tightened on his arm, making him yelp in pain “You lying brat, I spoke to the Golds this morning, they said you were never there, now tell me. Where. Were. You?” The man shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. Kenny yelped as the man got in his face “I was with my boyfriend ok? I was with him, and I had the best night if my life!“ Kenny shouted. His father went silent, staring down at him as he shoved Kenny to the bed. He muttered something in Farsi akin to ‘demon child’ and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Kenny stared for a moment, feeling dazed and disoriented. The pain in his bicep brought him back to reality as he got up and silently walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back he heard his phone buzz, but he couldn’t be bothered to answer it. He turned off the lights, and buried himself under the covers, letting himself cry until he fell asleep from exhaustion. He needed out, and quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOf this one acctually made me cry writing this, but it gets better in the future I promise!


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
Sorry for updating so late, college has been killing me with work but heres the last hunk of the story that I've been working on for a bit,   
Enjoy!

Monday morning Kenny was awoken by the sound of his alarm going off and the sun beaming through his window. He sighed and pulled the covers back over his head, tucking himself back into darkness for a moment. He eventually stumbled out of bed and went to shower. He glanced at himself in the mirror, a deep purple bruise was forming on his upper arm from the night before, looks like it would be a long-sleeve day. He sighed as he got in the shower, the warm water soothing his tired body. He washed his hair and quickly got out, rushing to get dressed and leave as soon as possible. Once he made it to school, he walked to a hallway that wasn’t frequented often where he, Dylan and Larry would meet up. It was dead 99 percent of the time, making a perfect place for the couple to steal kisses and be close during lunch. He sat down against a wall and opened his notebook, writing down what he had to work on in regards to assignments for the day. He worked for a little while until he felt the toe of a shoe nudge his knee. He looked up and saw Dylan smiling at him, “Morning baby,” he murmured, running a hand through his hair. “Good morning” Kenny said, patting the spot beside him, implying that Dylan should sit down. He did and he put his arms around him and lazily kissed Kenny’s cheeks. “Missed you baby” Kenny nodded and snuggled into his touch “I missed you too,” “Alright lovebirds” Larry said with a laugh as he walked over to them “Keep it PG”. The pair laughed and untangled their limbs with ease. Over the past few weeks they had gotten to know each other like the back of their hands, knowing every freckle and fine line. They smiled at each other and stood up as the bell rang for first period. It was nearing the end of the semester and finals started this week. Everyone was rushing to get all their projects and assignments done before the semester ended. Dylan gave Kenny a quick hug before heading upstairs, leaving him and Larry outside their bio class.   
The morning dragged on relatively slowly, every class seemed to blend together after a while. Exams had become a normal thing and nothing really bothered Kenny anymore. They were just long tests in the eyes of a senior, nothing to be worried about. The lunch bell eventually rang and Kenny and Larry settled down in their usual spot. Dylan eventually came afterwards and sat down next to Kenny, kissing his cheek and snuggling up. “Hey boo,” Dylan mumbled “How was your morning?” Kenny shrugged and rested his head on Dylan’s shoulder “Boring, and you?”  
“Same”  
The rest of the day dragged on and Kenny eventually made it home. As he was about to push the front door open, he noticed an envelope sitting in the front step addressed to him. He picked it up and carried it inside with him, climbing the stairs to his room and settling down on his bed. as he opened the package, he noticed it was from AADA, the art school he had applied to back in March. He grinned when he read the note included and got up to make himself something small to celebrate.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Dylan get some alone time at Kenny's house  
And his dad is a massive dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME  
Hooo boy this was a rough one to write, I'm gonna put a massive trigger warning here for abusive language, I hate to write Kenny in pain but holy moly,, I swear it gets better

“I’ve been accepted into AADA!” Kenny announced the next morning, his grin splitting his face. “What’s that?” Larry asked, looking up from his binder “American Academy of Dramatic Arts!” “So, acting school?” Kenny sighed and shook his head “I suppose, I’m just really excited is all” Larry glanced up and smiled “I mean I’m happy for you Kenny, I just never thought you would be an actor, like, what do your parents think of this?” “Fuck my parents, I don’t care what they say, I’m not going to business or med school, I’m doing what I want” Kenny said firmly “It’s not their problem, they treat me like shit and expect me to bend at their every desire? No, it’s my life, I’m doing what I want”   
Larry laughed and shook his head “Alright calm down, no need to get all pissed off, its only 9 am” Kenny shook his head, sitting down and opening his bag “ I’m not pissed, I just don’t care anymore” “Care about what baby?” Dylan asked as he approached the two, chucking his bag to the ground “What my parents think of my choices, I got accepted to college” “AADA?” Dylan said “Mhm”  
Dylan scooped Kenny into his arms and spun him around the hallway, kissing his cheeks and hugging him “I knew you could make it in! I knew it! Baby I’m so proud of you!” He said. Kenny grinned and hugged him back, “Thank you baby,”   
“We should celebrate your acceptance” Dylan said while they were having lunch “It’ll be fun” Kenny smiled and nodded “I like that, I’m down” “I don’t know if I can, what about our plans to go golfing Kenny?” Larry said, “We can go as group?”  
Kenny shrugged “I don’t want to do anything big, could we maybe just stay in at mine, my parents won’t be home Friday night” “I like that I idea, we could just chill and watch movies?” Dylan said, “Kenny you know it’s family game night at my house on Fridays right? I don’t know if I can make it” Larry mumbled “Oh well, we can always hang out another time Larry, you do live next door after all”   
Larry nodded and got up as the bell rang  
“Whatever, bye guys”  
“Bye Larry”

Friday night rolled around as Dylan drove to Kenny’s house, he was told that his parents would be out for the night and he knew that Kenny wasn’t going to risk sneaking out of the house. He pulled into the empty driveway and got out, gently tapping on the door. Kenny nervously answered, his head poking out for the tiny crack between the door and the frame. He smiled at Dylan and opened the door a bit wider “Hey,” he said softly, “C’mon in.” Dylan smiled and walked in, immediately taking notice of how clean it was, almost sterile. The house seemed cold and distant, like model homes when they’re set up for open houses. Everything seemed so pristine and icy. He chuckled “Not exactly what I was expecting, but it’s a nice place” he said. Kenny laughed and shook his head “Trust me, this was not a great place to grow up. I couldn’t touch anything” he said with a laugh. “Shall we go up to my room then?”   
Dylan nodded, reaching out and grabbing Kenny’s hand “We shall”  
As Kenny opened the door to his room, Dylan stepped inside and took it all in. the weathered posters on the wall and old bedding looked as though the room hadn’t been updated in years. It also seemed as though Kenny’s parents had bought him things that he never touched. A telescope at the window collecting dust, and an ancient looking desktop sitting in one of the corners. He carefully sat down on the bed, nearly sinking into the mattress. Kenny giggled and sat down next to him, the bed creaking softly. They snuggled up on the small bed, Dylans arms automatically wrapping around Kenny’s frame as though it was second nature. He leaned in and kissed the smaller boys forehead, his scruff tickling Kenny’s nose. Kenny smiled and lifted his face to kiss Dylan on the lips, they were rough against Kenny’s but comforting none the less. Soon enough, the kiss grew heavy as the two made out on Kenny’s bed, the frame creaking ever so slightly. Dylan carefully lay Kenny back, trailing kisses down his jaw and sucking a small hickey into the dip where his shoulder and neck met. His hands roamed Kenny’s lithe frame, dipping under his shirt and making the smaller boy gasp. “You like that baby?” Dylan murmured, his voice low and eyes half-lidded. His hand gently brushed Kenny’s nipples, and back down to his hips. Kenny moaned and squirmed a bit, his breath hitching as his hips bucked. “Fuck, yes, please do that again” he panted. Dylan smiled and ran his hands over Kenny’s torso again, just barely grazing the waist of his jeans. He slowly lifted Kenny’s shirt off, exposing his golden skin beneath it. He sucked in a breath, his long fingers grazing the delicate muscles and firm belly, making Kenny shiver.   
“D-do you like what you see?”  
Dylan glanced at Kenny, eyes blown wide with lust and lips parted “Kenny, you’re fucking beautiful” He said as he leaned up to kiss him “So pretty,” Kenny moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut as he exhaled. Dylan pulled off his own shirt and straddled Kenny’s hips, groaning at the contact. “You sure you want this” Dylan asked, “I don’t want to pressu-“ “Dylan, I want this, don’t worry” Kenny said, moving his hips to get a bit more contact. “I trust you”  
Dylan grinned and carefully got up, unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his jeans, taking them off, leaving him in just his boxers. Kenny sat up, shimmying out of his jeans, his boxers coming off with then “Eager are we?” Dylan said with a laugh, climbing back onto the bed and straddling Kenny once again, “So sexy, I love it” Kenny groaned and lay back, his body laid out like a god. His member was already hard, precum dripping from the tip. Dylan carefully ran his finger up it, making Kenny let out a strangled moan, his hips bucking up into Dylan’s hand. Dylan chuckled and carefully leant down, licking a long strip up Kenny’s member. Kenny gasped and gripped the sheets, a string of swear words leaving his lips. “God I’ve never heard you talk like that” Dylan murmured, “You’re so fucking hot when you’re like this Kenny, did you know that?” Kenny shook his head gently, sighing and letting his eyes flutter shut. Dylan chuckled and situated himself between Kenny’s legs, gently pushing them apart. Dylan placed two fingers in his mouth, attempting to use saliva as makeshift lube. Once he thought it was ok, he gently pressed a finger against Kenny’s entrance, feeling the smaller boy shudder against his touch “Ready baby?” he asked, his long fingers circling Kenny’s entrance. Kenny looked at him and nodded “Please, I’m ready”  
Dylan chuckled and slowly pushed a finger in, the tight ring of muscle gently contracting against him “Relax baby,” Dylan murmured “It’ll feel good in a minute”   
*Timeskip*  
Kenny let out a shaky breath as Dylan thrust into him, his legs trembling as he felt his body tighten around Dylan. The taller boys hands kept Kenny’s legs apart as he continued thrusting into him, his eyes half lidded as he gazed down at the boy beneath him. Dylan carefully lifted Kenny’s legs, angling his hips a little more as he tried he find his sweet spot again. Kenny nearly yelped when Dylan brushed the bundle of nerves, tightening around Dylan once again “Fuck baby,” Dylan growled “You like that? That feel good to you?” He said as he continued thrusting, hitting Kenny’s sweet spot again and again. Kenny could only moan, his body nearly drowning in pleasure, a small string of drool trailing from his lips. He moaned and tried to lean up to kiss Dylan, but his muscles just wouldn’t listen to him. “‘M close,” he moaned, his hips jerking as Dylan continued thrusting. Both of them were growing tired and erratic, grabbing at each other to get as much contact as possible. With the last few thrusts, both of them finished, their bodies feeling drained as they came. Dylan groaned and lay on top of Kenny, his breathing slowing down as he pressed kisses to Kenny’s cheeks. He slowly moved to lie beside Kenny, taking the smaller boy into his arms and holding him close.  
They lay together afterwards, their breathing slowing as they basked in afterglow. Dylan pressed kisses to Kenny’s shoulder, trailing his fingers up and down his hip. Kenny hissed when Dylan’s fingers met a certain patch of skin, the large bruise that had formed on his bicep. “What happened baby?” Dylan murmured, the tips of his fingers resting on the spot. “Oh um, I bumped into a doorframe is all, nothing to worry about” Dylan raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off “Ok just, be careful, I don’t like seeing you get hurt” he said, pressing his forehead to Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny nodded and snuggled closer to Dylan, their legs tangled under the sheets and torsos pressed against one another. They remained like that until Kenny glanced up at the clock on his bedside table and bolted up “Shit. My mom’s gonna be home in ten minutes” he said, rushing to get up and pull his boxers back on. Dylan rolled over onto his back, pouting as he stared up at Kenny “Fuck,” he muttered, rolling over and sitting up, “Wish I could spend all night with you like that” he said, walking over and spooning up against Kenny, kissing his temple. Kenny groaned softly and leaned into Dylan’s touch, a small smile playing on his lips. Dylan slowly pulled away to get dressed, pulling his jeans on and buttoning up his shirt. They walked to the front door, holding each other for just a little while longer. Dylan leaned down and kissed Kenny, lips lingering on each others for a moment, the air around them electric.   
“I love you” Kenny mumbled, his eyes flicking up to meet Dylan’s. He quickly averted his gaze, focusing on a spot on the floor. Fuck, wrong move. Did he say it too early? Was it still too early in their relationship for anything like this? They were literally having sex an hour ago. What i-  
“I love you too Kenny,” Dylan said, his hand reaching out to grasp the smaller boys, kissing his forehead.   
“I love you so much.”  
Kenny stared out the door as Dylan drove off, his heart pounding and a smile on his lips. _‘He loves me’_ he thought, letting his grin grow wider ‘He actually loves me’ __  
Kenny’s parents got home later that night, their voices echoing throughout the lower floor of the house. Kenny hid in his room, his nose buried in a comic book while they went about their evenings. Later that night Kenny’s bedroom door creaked open and his father stepped in “Khaleel?” “Yes?” “Have you been studying for exams?” Kenny glanced up from his book “Today was my last exam, I’m off for the summer”   
“How do you think you did?” his father asked. Kenny shrugged “Fine I suppose,” “Good good, have you gotten any college offers?”   
“I’m going to AADA”   
His father’s brow furrowed “What’s that?”   
“Academy of the dramatic arts”   
His father laughed as though it was a joke “That’s a waste of your time Khaleel, you know how much people like that make, you’ll be a nobody, how will you get a wife if you’re poor? How will you support her huh?”   
“Dad you know I’m gay, and I’m doing what I want.”  
A hand grabbed at Kenny’s arm “No, you will not, you live under my roof, you follow my rules”   
“I don’t care, I’m almost 18. I’m going to that fucking school and you can’t stop me”   
At this point his father was in his face, his heated breath against Kenny’s cheeks “You.Will.Not. Swear at me young man, you hear?” he said, shoving Kenny against the headboard “Do not speak to me like that ever, you disgusting brat. You’re ungrateful for this life I gave you you hear? Ungrateful”   
With that, his father left the room, the door slamming behind him. Kenny sat there for a moment, stunned.   
It was around three AM when Kenny found himself awake, he’d been woken up by his stomach churning and his mouth salivating, it had been weeks since this happened but he knew what came next. Running to the bathroom and heaving up nothing but bile and mucous. He fell back against the wall after dry heaving a few times, tears spilling down his cheeks. His body ached and he needed Dylan, just to hold him and tell him things were ok. He brushed away his tears and stood up, flushing the toilet and heading back to his room. He slumped under the covers, and opened his phone, debating wether or not to text Dylan. He had a feeling the other boy was asleep, and he put it back down, burrowing under his blankets and drifting back to sleep, tears still dripping down his cheeks.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME  
Another rough one coming up folks, it might be like that for another two chapters, so another big ol trigger warning here, trigger warning for abusive language and a suicide attempt, please read at your own discretion  
enjoy

Saturday morning Kenny awoke to rain pattering on his window and the sloshing of water as cars drove down the street. He curled back up under his covers, missing Dylan’s arms around him. He didn’t want to leave the house, didn’t want to leave his bed, but he knew he would eventually have to face his family. He called Larry, inviting him over to hang out after all the stress from finals. He pulled on a shirt and padded downstairs, needing a cup of tea. He ducked his head down when he entered the kitchen, the stench of whatever his mother was cooking for that day wafting through the air. He was glad he didn’t have to eat the strange meals anymore, but at the same time he missed having dinner with his parents, conversing about their days. He flicked the kettle on and grabbed a mug from the cabinet, plunking in a teabag and waiting for the kettle to boil. He watched as steam started to rise from the pot and he was tempted to reach his hand into it. His mother was in the other room and if she heard his screams perhaps she’d come running, on the other hand she might simply scold him for not paying attention. He rejected the idea entirely and simply went about making his tea.   
Larry came over about an hour later, and they spent the afternoon working and chatting about what would happen once May rolled around. They would be graduating this year and were heading off to college “I’m thinking of moving out of the city” Kenny said, toying with one of his sheets. “Maybe move to Manhattan or something,” Larry snorted “Yeah ok, but wouldn’t you miss everyone here?” Kenny shook his head. “Dylan and I have been looking at apartments, I’ve already accepted the offer at AADA remember? It’s close to where we plan on living and it’s near Greenwich Village” Larry nodded, his gaze now cast to the floor “I guess you’re right, it’s just, remember when we were kids and you promised that we would always stick together? I feel like that’s starting to break”  
“Larry, things change. I’m ha-“  
“Yeah, I get it ok?!” Larry snapped “Now that you have a boyfriend that worships the ground you walk on you’re suddenly going off with him all the time, we haven’t spent time together like we used to in ages! And now you’re moving to New York with him? Way to keep your friends. You know sometimes I wish you were still straight, maybe we wouldn’t be in this fucking mess now would we?” he shouted, a tear rolling down his cheek   
“I was never straight Larry, and that’s not wha-”  
Larry rolled his eyes and let a huffed out “Whatever” as he grabbed his stuff and left.   
Kenny sat alone in his room, his sheets still tangled in his fingers as tears silently slipped down his cheeks, he ran a shaky hand through his hear and sighed, wiping away his tears and getting up to wash his face and make himself dinner. He still needed to pretend that everything was ok, needed to show he could fend for himself. He padded downstairs and into the kitchen. His father standing at the sink washing dishes as he opened the fridge, searching for something before his father caught sight of his puffy eyes. His father suddenly spoke up, startling Kenny and causing him to flinch “You know Khaleel, there are places you can go to that will help you get rid of this… illness. They can make you better” he said. Kenny stared over at him, “I’m not going to a conversion camp dad,” He said, “Those don’t work, I can’t change who I am. And frankly I don’t want to” he turned on his heel and was about to leave when he felt a hand grasp his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for what came next.  
“Don’t you dare speak to me that way child” His father muttered, getting up in his face and boring into his eyes “Don’t ever speak to me like tha-“  
His eyes moved down to a spot where Kenny’s shirt had shifted, revealing his collarbone.  
Exposing a hickey.  
A loud crack resonated throughout the house, the words ‘Whore’ uttered, followed by Kenny’s father leaving the house, dragging his wife along with him. Kenny lay on the floor, a hand print forming on his cheek. He managed to sit up, stunned for a moment, his body going completely numb. He slowly got up, ignoring the pain and climbed the stairs to the bathroom, knowing what had to be done. He couldn’t go on like this.   
Kenny stood at the bathroom mirror, his reflection dead eyed and tired. He knew it would be better if he wasn’t here, and nothing could hurt him anymore. He opened the medicine cabinet and glanced quickly over different bottles of medication and various other supplies. His eyes settled on a bottle of sleeping pills and a fresh razor. He had also managed to nick a can of beer from the Gold’s garage. He cracked the beer and opened the pill bottle. After downing a few pills and chasing it with a beer, he pulled the blade off of the razor and with shaking hands, ran it along the fold of his elbow. It stung for a moment and Kenny hissed as blood ran down his arm. He downed a few more pills and began to feel drowsy, his movements slurring. He smiled at the feeling and took another sip of beer. Nothing could hurt him after this, no more pain, no more disapproving parents, no more of any kind of bullshit. He pressed the blade into his arm again, watching the blood spurt and drip down his forearm. Just as he finished off the pills and the beer, he stumbled and fell to the floor as his vision began to blur. Right before he passed out, his mind wandered to Dylan. What would he make of all this? Would he really miss him? He closed his eyes as everything began to fade away.  
Larry was at his desk when he realized he had forgotten his headphones at Kenny’s house. He had spent the night thinking about what he said and felt horrible about it. He loved Kenny, they had been friends since kindergarten, why would he want to throw that bond away over a boy? He got up and raced downstairs, mentioning how he had forgotten something and went out the door to grab it. As he entered the Al Bahir household, it was strangely quiet. The tv had been left on but it looked like they had left in a hurry. “Kenny?” Larry called “Hey uh, I’m really sorry about what I said earlier, I just wanted to apologize, I shouldn’t have freaked out on you like that” he said as he climbed the stairs to Kenny’s room. The hallway was dark and the only light was coming from the bathroom “Kenny?” Larry called, walking to the door and gently pushing on it. It opened with ease and Larry nearly screamed when he found his friend.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME  
Aight kiddos, its starting to get better and we're getting near the end  
From this chapter on Kenny's parents are out of the picture, I can't bring myself to write Kenny really hurt anymore  
Enjoy

Dylan was almost asleep when his phone rang. The caller ID stated that it was Larry. What did he want at this hour? “Hello?” Dylan answered, obviously tired. “Dylan! It’s-it’s, Larry, Kenny’s in the hospital.” Dylan bolted upright, throwing off the blankets and rushing to his dresser, yanking on a on a hoodie and pair of sweats. “What? W-what the hell happened?” Dylan asked as he rushed around, finding his wallet and car keys “We think he tried to overdose, I went over to grab something and found him in his bathroom with a bottle of sleeping pills.”   
“Fuck, ok, dammit, I’m on my way” Dylan managed as he ran to his truck, he hung up and drove as fast as he could while watching the speed limit. Why would Kenny do this? Did he do something? Did someone hurt him? Multiple situations ran through his head as he drove, finally making it to the hospital. He rushed through the doors and glanced wildly around the emergency room, looking for any of the Golds. He spotted Larry and nearly ran to him. “How is he?” he said out of breath “They’re looking after him, but he was in and out of it the whole car ride,” Larry replied, still shocked himself “I never thought he would do something like this” Dylan paced back and forth, absent-mindedly dragging his hands through his hair, not absorbing anything Larry was saying. A nurse emerged from another room and approached the rest of the Gold family, Dylan listening in as well. “He’s sleeping now, we transported him to a proper room, he was a mess but he’ll be fine in the morning, we’ll release him then.”   
“Which room is he in? I want to see him” Dylan asked  
“And you are?”  
“His boyfriend”  
The nurse looked taken aback but told him the number “If you’re planning on staying the night, there’s an extra blanket on one of the shelves, and no sleeping in the bed with him.”   
“Yes ma’am” he murmured and headed for the elevator.   
The third floor was dead silent and smelled of rubbing alcohol. Dylan felt like he was out of his mind as he navigated the maze like hallway. He sighed and approached the room the nurse had told him Kenny would be in. He braced himself for the worst and slowly opened the door. The room was barely illuminated when Dylan entered, but he could just make out the shape of his boyfriend lying in the bed through his slightly blurred vision. The glow from the lamp didn’t provide much for appearances, but Kenny’s skin looked pale and waxy as opposed to its usual warm olive tone. His hair was matted and looked oily as it clung to his sweaty forehead, and he seemed thinner than Dylan remembered. An IV was attached to his hand, his arm was wrapped in bandages and he was shivering under the thin blankets. Then he saw the bruises. Patches of black and blue littering Kenny’s biceps, some resembling what looked like fingers. Dylan braced himself against a small table, tears welling into his eyes. “Baby” he whispered, stumbling to a chair and sitting next to the bed “Baby it’s me, it’s Dyl” he murmured reaching out to touch Kenny’s hair. He ran his fingers through it and then against his cheek, Kenny groaned in his sleep and flinched away, mumbling something in his sleep. Dylan’s eyes clouded with tears and he reached out and ran another hand through his lover’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.   
“Baby it’s alright, I’m here” he whispered, lifting the boy’s cold hand and kissing his knuckles. He felt Kenny’s pulse at his wrist, the soft, steady beat calmed Dylan’s nerves knowing that he was still there. A nurse poked her head in to make sure everything was in check and told him that Kenny would be fine, he simply nodded, barely listening to what she said, his nerves shot from the events. As she left he kissed Kenny on the cheek, whispering that everything would be ok when he woke up, that he was here now. Taking Kenny’s hand in his, Dylan rested his head on his arms, getting as close to Kenny as possible before finally drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
Kenny felt odd when he woke up. He remembered being in the bathroom and blacking out, then someone holding his mouth open and pushing a tube down his throat, telling him to stay awake, then he was here. ‘Where am I?’ he thought, looking around the room, he realized he was in the hospital, he had failed, he was still alive. He stared down at the needle in his hand and tugged at it, hissing at the pain. When it wouldn’t come out, he glanced around more, his eyes finally settling on the figure asleep at his bedside. He smiled when he realized it was Dylan. He reached out to touch Dylan’s hair and he instantly woke him up, obviously startled. “Baby” Dylan murmured. He stared for a moment, taking in the fact that Kenny was awake, a grin breaking out on his face. Kenny smiled back and pulled his boyfriend close, their limbs becoming entwined “I thought I’d lost you,” Dylan said into his hair, pulling him as close as possible. More tears welled in Kenny’s eyes as he tucked his head into the crook of Dylan’s neck, “I’m sorry” he sputtered out “No, no baby you don’t need to apologize, but what happened? Is it me? Is it your parents?” Dylan asked continuing to stroke his hair. Kenny pulled away and looked into his boyfriends eyes, finding the warm hazel comforting.   
“It’s my parents, after they took me back, they pretended like I wasn’t their son, like I was some, some thing” Dylan raised his eyebrows “How do you mean?” he said as he laced his fingers with Kenny’s “They wouldn’t speak to me, wouldn’t feed me, they just kinda loomed over me, kept calling me a demon child, a whore, a fag. I doubt they even know I’m here. I haven’t eaten a proper meal in weeks, I just want things to be normal again. A-and if they weren’t ignoring me they would…” He trialed off, gesturing to the bruises on his arms. Kenny squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head back into Dylan’s chest. Dylan was tense. He knew that Kenny’s parents were assholes about him being gay, but not to this extent. How the hell could someone’s own family ignore them? Or treat them like human waste? Were they that fucking homophobic?  
“I fucking hate them,” he growled “They shouldn’t be treating you like fucking dirt, you’re their son for fuck’s sake.” Kenny nodded, his bottom lip quivered and more tears started to roll down his cheeks. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Dylan asked, gripping Kenny’s hand. He looked down at his lap “I didn’t want you to worry about me.” He whispered. They were both crying by now, clutching each other as though it was the last thing they would ever do.  
“Kenny, I love you, I always will no matter what. You’re not a burden to me, please don’t ever think anything like that. I’m always gonna be here for you, things will get better from here. I’m gonna look after you, I promise.”  
“I love you too Dyl” Kenny whimpered, trying to wipe his tears away.   
Dylan smiled and carefully climbed onto the bed beside Kenny. Fuck the rules, they both needed the comfort. He put his arm around Kenny and pulled him close, the other boy wincing when he nudged his wrapped arm. “Sorry baby” Dylan murmured, lifting the arm and kissing it. “S’alright,” Kenny murmured “I’m not made of glass” Dylan sighed. “I know, I just hate seeing you like this, you shouldn’t be here of all places, I just want you to be happy.” Kenny smiled “I am happy now that you’re here” he whispered, nuzzling his face into Dylans chest. Dylan smiled and petted Kenny’s hair. “I’m happy I’m here too”   
The two remained wrapped in each others arms as they watched the sun rise through the large windows of the room.   
“You could always move in with me.” Dylan murmured as he nuzzled the top of Kenny’s head. Kenny looked up and smiled “I think I just might.”  
“Dyl?”  
“Mhm?”  
“I’m glad I’m still here.”  
“I’m glad you’re here too baby.”


	9. Part 9

Later that morning, a nurse came in to check Kenny’s vitals and remove the IV from his hand, shooing Dylan out of the bed. A doctor came in after to talk with Kenny about what happened that night, the situation with his family, and future care in regards to his mental health. Dylan held his hand the entire time, making sure that Kenny was comfortable with everything that was happening, they discussed him moving in with Dylan, and follow ups in the future. When the doctor ok’d Kenny leaving, he left the room allowing the two some privacy. Kenny carefully dressed and stuffed his feet into his shoes, still shivering from the cold air in the room. Dylan quickly pulled his hoodie off and gave it to him “You need it more that me” he said with a laugh. The corners of Kenny’s mouth turned up and he slipped the hoodie on over his head. They heard a knock at the door and saw that the Gold family was there. “May we come in?” Vicky asked, a sad smile on her face “Of course,” Kenny murmured, taking Dylans hand and sitting back down on the bed. They all entered, Vicky and Dave sitting on the bed beside the pair while the kids stood awkwardly “How are you feeling Kenny?” The boy shrugged, his form looked so small under the hoodie “I’m, ok I suppose, tired, and I need a shower” “Do you need to come back and stay with us again?” Dave asked, his brows furrowing together “I can grab your stuff from the house, I wanna give your parents a piece of my mind anyways” Kenny shook his head “No, no it’s ok, but thank you, you’ve done enough. I’m going to stay with Dylan, maybe look into emancipation papers, I need to leave that house.” Vicky nodded, placing a hand on Kenny’s shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. “We understand, they should have never treated you like this at all, you deserve a good life Kenny, we respect your decision.” Kenny nodded softly, tears welling in his eyes again, he quickly blinked them away and smiled at the family “Thank you, for everything” he took Dylan’s hand “And you too Dyl, you’ve all done so much for me, I don’t deserve you guys” They all crowded in for a hug, tears were shed, but in the end, things were going to start looking up. The Golds left soon after, wishing Kenny the best of luck and to keep in contact with then if anything happens. Kenny and Dylan stayed in the room for a bit longer, holding each other. Eventually they got up, holding hands as they exited the building and Dylan helped Kenny into his truck, making sure that he was warm enough and that he was comfortable. “Want to get food? It’s nearly noon” he asked. Kenny sleepily gazed at him and nodded “Can we get take-out?” Dylan chuckled and nodded “Of course baby, anything for you” he said, starting the truck.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE GETTING GOOD FOLKS!!

Kenny’s things were gathered from his house and were to be moved into Dylan’s bedroom. The two had been planning on leaving Long Island since they started dating, but this spurred them along even more. When they were at the house Kenny’s parents weren’t there. As they entered the tiny bedroom a chill ran up Dylan’s spine. He couldn’t imagine what Kenny had gone through, this whole situation was so fucked up, he hated these people, he hoped that they would never see them again. He grabbed Kenny’s hand and squeezed, his own little way of making sure Kenny was alright, when he got no response he finally managed to find the words. “You ok Kenny?” he asked, tugging his sleeve. Kenny turned and grabbed Dylan’s hand, squeezing tight “I’m really not” He murmured, looking down at the floor “I feel weird here now that I think of it, nothing seems right I guess.” Dylan then pulled his lover into a tight embrace, rubbing his back and ruffling his hair “We’ll be alright, you’re safe with me now.” Kenny relaxed against him, tucking his head in the crook of Dylan’s neck “Mhm”   
“Now let’s get outta here”  
The two packed Kenny’s bags as quickly as possible. Leaving a small note and Kenny’s set of house keys, no longer needing them. Once they got back to Dylan’s house, they were both exhausted, and flopped down on the bed. Dylan’s bedroom was in the attic, it was cozy and it made the two feel like they already had their own little home up there. It consisted of a desk, two comfy chairs, Dylan’s record collection and player, and his guitar. Kenny’s backpack and overnight bag now sat in the corner, his belongings spilling out of them. He essentially lived out of these two bags ever since being thrown out of his parents house. He was happy to be with Dylan now. The two lay in Dylans nest of blankets and pillows that made the bed extra fluffy, snuggling into each other. They talked for a while about anything and everything, trying to get their minds off the situation for at least a little while. Kenny lay on Dylan’s chest, gazing up at him, his pouty upper lip ticked at the side. Dylan gazed down at Kenny and leaned in to kiss him, his lips gentle and soft against Kenny’s. When he pulled away Dylan smiled and gazed into Kenny’s eyes, the marbled blue and green mesmerizing. “You know you’ve still got the most soulful eyes I’ve ever seen” he murmured, leaning down and kissing the smaller boy’s forehead. Kenny smiled and leaned into his touch “Awww Dyl, you’re sweet” he said as he curled up against the warmth radiating from Dylan’s body.   
“Only for you baby” Dylan whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kenny, stroking his hair and lulling the smaller boy to sleep. Dylan gazed down at his boyfriend, his breaths deep and slow, and he smiled. Kenny looked so small and delicate when he slept, his soft lashes and chestnut hair illuminated by the setting sun, his skin looked like gold and the small smile on his lips was sweet. Dyl sighed and pulled the covers over both of them and leaned down to kiss Kenny softly, and drifted off, allowing his mind a break for once.  
The following weeks were hectic, filled with college shit, graduation, doctors appointments, and working a dead end job to pay for everything. Kenny was tired from all of this and just wished for fall to come sooner so he and Dylan could move to the city. Both of them would be attending college and they had their future home all set up, a small apartment in East Village Manhattan. It wasn’t much, but what excited them the most was that it was near Greenwich. They felt as though they wouldn’t get as many weird stares if they were to go out in public holding hands. The had saved up as much as they could, knowing that this would be their future home. All of their belongings had been packed in boxes save for the larger furniture and clothes, making the attic feel less cozy and more devoid of personality.  
Another thing was Kenny’s health, he attended a few therapy sessions and was prescribed an SSRI for depression. The first few weeks were rough, but after a while he was a lot better than he had been in the past, more relaxed and more happy. Despite working his ass off and being tired, Kenny began to smile more and was back to his bubbly flamboyant ways that Dylan fell in love with in the first place. When the two did have a chance to spend time together, they would curl up and watch movies or cook dinner together. Dylan’s family loved Kenny and quickly welcomed him into their home. They were happy that Dylan had found someone who he could be happy with, and were so accepting of the two. Kenny felt at home and hoped that this love could last forever. His family had refused to contact him or Dylan’s family in regards to any medical insurance, simply paying it to get them off their backs. They found out about the attempted overdose through Vicky and seemed unphased by it. They apologized for the hassle and simply went back to their everyday lives. Kenny had finally been able to get a hold of emancipation papers and was granted it through the court. He was happy he was away from his parents but at the same time angry at how they treated the situation, they didn’t visit the him when he was in the hospital, and refused to contact him at all. Kenny hoped that he could leave sooner and put all of this behind him. He needed to start fresh, and it would come sooner than he thought.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They movin'

The drive to East Village wasn’t as far as they thought, and once the two arrived in the city they immediately felt at home. The historic downtown had a bustling nightlife, and Kenny was over the moon about wanting to go and explore. Dylan was also excited for this and promised that as soon as they settled down, they would go out. They grinned at each other when they got to their apartment building and nearly clambered out of the truck. They had bought new furniture along with the house as they really didn’t have much in the way of it in the first place. The delivery van would be there within the next hour, and the two’s belongings were packed in the bed of Dylan’s truck. They jogged up to the building hand in hand, and unlocked the main door, slipping in and going up to their floor. As they reached the door to their apartment, they caught each others gaze and grinned. Dylan leaned in and kissed Kenny, pulling away and whispering softly in his ear.  
“Welcome home baby”  
They unlocked the door together and stepped into the empty apartment. The smell of fresh paint still lingered and the floor had a soft coating of dust, but it was their home. It was a two bedroom apartment, one of which would become an office, it had a large kitchen, open living and dining area, and an en suite bathroom connected to the master bedroom. Kenny toed off his shoes and padded around the house, glancing around and walking to the window. He stared down at the street below, smiling down at the people walking outside the building. He gasped when he felt arms slither around his sides, pulling him close to his lover’s warm body. He sighed and reached up to caress Dylan’s face, the tips of his fingers being met with soft kisses. “We haven’t even been here five minutes and I already feel at home” Kenny murmured, Dylan sighed against his neck and kissed the base of Kenny’s skull “Me too baby”   
They stayed like that for a moment until the door buzzed, making the two of them jump. The delivery men were outside with their furniture. The pair laughed as they went to let them in, propping the door open and walking downstairs to help.  
After the pair had moved everything into the apartment, they settled down among a sea of boxes, a single lamp illuminating the living room. They ate take-out on the floor, a towel laid down as a makeshift picnic blanket. They had a movie playing on Dylan’s laptop as background noise as they ate, discussing how they would be going out to explore the next day. Eventually Kenny started yawning and going glassy-eyed from sleepiness, causing Dylan to chuckle “Long day huh?” “Yeah, needa sleep” Dylan nodded “I get that, I’ll clean this up and you go get ready for bed yeah?” Kenny nodded and scurried off to the bathroom to brush his teeth while Dylan tucked the leftovers into the fridge. He made sure everything was locked before flicking off the lamp and putting his laptop away, making his way to the bedroom. Their bed was the only piece of furniture they had set up so far but it was worth it. It was a brand new and covered with the softest sheets imaginable, the other blankets already forming the sort of nest they slept in. He smiled when he saw Kenny already curled up under the blankets. He climbed in next to him and ran a hand through the smaller boy’s curls, kissing the top of his head.  
“Welcome home Kenny”


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last full chapter kiddos! I hope you enjoy!  
There's some smut near the end, just so y'all know  
Epilogue coming soon!!

*Three years later*

Dylan sat at his desk tapping away at his laptop when he heard the apartment door open. “Kenny?” he called out “Hey boo, I’m home!” Kenny called back “How was the photoshoot?” Dylan asked as he felt Kenny’s arms slither around his shoulders and a kiss pressed to his cheek. “Went well, but I don’t know if I look great in streetwear.” Kenny said with laugh. After graduating with an acting degree, Kenny went on to do modelling for a number for high end clothing brands, while Dylan worked in graphic design. They were finally away from all of the stress and had fully settled down in Manhattan. Larry had tried contacting the two of them to try and get together, but the moment he arrived in East Village he was uncomfortable with the bustling life of New York. They spoke occasionally but the two rarely ever went back to Long Island, save for the yearly Christmas dinner with Dylan’s family.  
“I’m taking you out tonight, you’ve worked yourself to the bone and deserve something special. Wanna go get ready?” Dylan said as he got up from his computer. “Ooooh aren’t I lucky,” Kenny laughed as he kissed Dylan on the cheek. “Love you baby” he said as he flounced into the bathroom to shower and get ready. ‘It would be a special night.’ Thought Dylan. One to most certainly remember.  
After their dinner, the two walked through the park near their apartment, Dylan’s arm lovingly wrapped around his boyfriends waist. They wandered along the path, looking out onto the nearby lake as the sun began to set. “Y’know how when I was younger I told you that you had the most soulful eyes?” Dylan asked, breaking the silence. Kenny glanced over at him as he smiled “Yep, you always gazed at them and then you would try to play it off when you realized you were staring” he said with a grin. Dylan laughed “Right? What I was gonna say was that they still are, and they always will be, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, and I love you to the moon and back.” Dylan pulled Kenny into a hug and kissed him, making sure to be as tender as possible. “Aww Dyl, you don’t have to say that! You’re just as amazing!” Kenny squeaked as he pulled away. Dylan laughed and kissed him again “There’s just something about you baby, I’m never gonna let you go, and I have a small question to ask.” He then got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his coat pocket “We’ve been together through thick and thin, we’re an unstoppable force, and I love you so much. Kenny, will you marry me?”  
Kenny gasped, he felt the whole world around him melt away before him, his eyes glued on Dylan and his jaw dropped. It slowly turned into a grin as he came close and whispered a sweet “Yes, of course I will!”  
Dylan grinned, getting up and pulling Kenny into a hug as he gently placed the ring on his lovers finger, It was a small gold band, complementing Kenny’s warm skin, making it look as though it was glowing. The two remained bundled together as they walked back to the apartment hand in hand. They got into their building and Dylan pecked Kenny on the lips, and it grew more hungry as they waited for the elevator, it finally pinged and they made their way in, continuing their steamy make out session. Once they finally made it into their apartment, they nearly tore each others clothes off and stumbled into the bedroom. Dylan could tell Kenny was nervous as he lay on their sheets, but he wanted to make this time one of the most memorable. He slowly kissed a trail down his lovers face, making sure to be gentle when nibbling at his neck. Kenny moaned when Dylan nipped at a small spot just below his ear and whined for more. Dylan obliged by nibbling and sucking a small mark onto Kenny’s neck, being sure to kiss it afterwards. He slowly began to trail down his chest, kissing and nipping at his collarbones, running his hands over Kenny’s bare chest and nipples, making him shudder under Dylan’s touch. He slowly made his way down to the waistband of Kenny’s boxers, he glanced up and breathed a quick “May I?” Kenny nodded and Dylan slowly pulled his underwear off, as well as his own, tossing them aside. He then sat between Kenny’s thighs, making sure to kiss and nibble the inner part of them as he gently brushed his hand over Kenny’s length. Kenny groaned and thrusted his hips upward, aching for more contact. Dylan smiled and lifted his lover’s legs over his shoulders, taking Kenny into his mouth. Kenny hissed and tried to keep himself from bucking his hips. Dylan’s mouth worked him over a few times, and Kenny soon felt like he was nearing the edge. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lazily thrusted his hips up, letting his release come to him, he moaned Dylan’s name and as he came, his back arching off the bed. Dylan pulled off and wiped the excess cum off his lips and cheek, crawling up and nuzzling at Kenny’s ear “So good to me, I love you like this,” he said kissing him. Kenny smiled and pulled his lover back on top of him “Mm fuck, need you Dylan” Dylan let out a raspy moan at that statement. “Yeah baby? You need me to fuck you? You want that?” he growled in Kenny’s ear, his voice husky with arousal. Kenny whimpered and bucked his hips slightly, still coming down from his first orgasm. Dylan chucked “I need you to use your words baby, tell me and I’ll give it to you” Kenny moaned louder and rolled his hips again “Fuck, Dyl, I need you to fuck me, please” he breathed “I need it so bad.”  
Dylan chuckled  
“Thought so.”  
Grabbing the lube off the nightstand and getting a bit on his fingers, and situated himself between Kenny’s thighs. He gently pushed a finger in, curling it and feeling for Kenny’s sweet spot. Kenny moaned and bucked his hips when Dylan’s fingers brushed against the small bundle of nerves, aching for more. Dylan slowly added a finger and pumped them in and out, using his other hand to get Kenny hard again. Kenny moaned and reached up for Dylan, pulling him close and kissing his lips. After a while of working Kenny up, Dylan lined himself up with Kenny’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Kenny moaned loudly at the feeling, pushing himself down to get more contact.  
“Fuck, please move baby,” he groaned. Dylan obliged and started to roll his hips, gently running his hands over Kenny’s thighs. Every now and then Kenny would moan and roll his hips, making Dylan growl at the feeling. He smiled and leant down to kiss his lover, his tongue gently sweeping across Kenny’s lower lip as he continued thrusting. He was so gentle and loved feeling Kenny tighten around him every now and then, making the two of them groan. Dylan stared to feel the tension build in his lower abdomen and reached between their bodies, wrapping his long fingers around Kenny’s member and slowly jerking him off. The smaller boy groaned and thrust into Dylan’s hand, his member dripping with precum. “Dyl, ‘m close” Kenny whined, a sheen of sweat was now present on his chest and forehead. He looked so beautiful like this, his breathing laboured and his moans an octave higher than his speaking voice. Dylan pulled him in for a kiss and continued to roll his hips “I know baby, I’m close too, you gonna come for me?” He whispered, his thrusts growing more erratic “Go on pretty boy, I know you want to.” And that was it. Kenny moaned and bucked his hips, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he finally let go, his seed spilling out onto his lower belly and Dylan’s hand. Dylan smiled and quickly followed, giving a few last thrusts before spilling into his lover. “That’s it baby, just relax now,” he panted, giving one last thrust. They finally let their bodies rest after that, Dylan pulled out and crawled up next to his lover, taking him into his arms. He kissed the smaller boy’s forehead and cheeks, and told him how much he loved him. Kenny was so relaxed at this point he let his eyes drift closed for a moment, taking in Dylan’s scent and warmth.  
After the two stayed like that for a while, Dylan suggested they get cleaned up before they slept “Want me to run a bath?” he asked. Kenny nodded from the bed and slowly got up, his legs still trembling and his eyes heavy with sleep. Dylan laughed at the sight of his lover and went to help him, lifting him into his arms “I can’t have my husband-to-be in pain” he said with a laugh. “What a romantic” Kenny giggled, burying his head in the crook of Dylan’s neck. They reached the bathroom and Dylan set Kenny on a nearby stool as he prepared a bath for the two of them, adding a bit of lavender oil and epsom salt for their muscles. The pair climbed in and Kenny rested against Dylan’s chest, allowing himself to close his eyes for a little while. Dylan mindlessly played with Kenny’s hair, running his fingers through the chestnut brown locks, twisting the curls around his fingers. He glanced down at the ring on Kenny’s finger, the gold glinting in the light. He gently took Kenny’s hand and kissed the ring, making Kenny stir and glance up at Dylan. “Whatcha doing baby?” he whispered hoarsely “Admiring you.” Dylan replied. Kenny laughed “Aww, thank you” he murmured as he leaned in to kiss his lover. Dylan pulled him in and deepened the kiss, keeping his arms wrapped around Kenny’s lean frame. “I love you so much,” he whispered in between kisses “Can’t wait to marry you.” Kenny smiled against his lips “I can’t wait either” he said as he pulled away, snuggling back into Dylan’s chest. The two stayed like that until the water grew cold, slowly climbing out and bundling up in the softest towels possible, then headed off to bed. They curled up together, Kennys head on Dylan’s chest, Dylan’s arms securely around Kenny. Dylan had vowed to protect Kenny from harm, never letting anyone hurt him again. He ducked his head down and kissed Kenny’s forehead. Kenny sighed and snuggled closer, leaning up to peck Dylan on the lips.  
“Goodnight Dyl” he whispered as he smiled, his eyes fluttering shut. Dylan smiled and pulled the blankets over them both, kissing Kenny goodnight.  
“Goodnight baby, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue!!!   
It'll likely be here by Friday


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the wedding!

The wedding was small, taking place in a private venue on 77th avenue. Kenny and Dylan had a friend they had met in Greenwich officiate the marriage and helped them plan a little get together. They only invited the Golds and Dylan’s family, as well as a few close friends nothing crazy, just a little celebration. They both donned suits, tailored to hug each and every curve, Dylans a deep blue trimmed with gold and Kenny’s a classic black. Their rings were a white gold, engraved with their wedding date on the inside, the light catching the satiny metal every now and then. The dinner was warm and comforting and the atmosphere was overall good. The evening sun beamed through the large windows and cast gold hues along the walls.   
The pair spent the rest of the evening dancing, drinking and having an overall good time. The last song played was the one they had danced to all those years back in Dylan’s living room.  
As the pair got back into the apartment, Dylan immediately started stripping off his suit, laying it carefully on the bench at the end of their bed. Kenny took his jacket off and lay it with Dylan’s. Just as he was about to undress he felt his phone buzz. ‘Who’s calling me now?’ he thought, pulling his phone from his pocket. He didn’t recognize the number, but he stepped onto the balcony to answer.  
“Hello?”  
“I-is this Kenny?”  
Kenny felt his brow furrow. It was a voice he hadn’t heard in years.  
“D-dad?”   
“Yes, how are you?”  
“I’m fine,” he said “How are you”  
“fine as well, I heard you got married”  
Kenny sighed, how did his dad know this? Why was he even calling him?  
“Yeah, I- uh, just got home”  
“That’s good, Kenny I wanted to apologize. I wanted to apologize for my behaviour these past few years, I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did. I’m sorry”  
Kenny sighed and shook his head.  
“That doesn’t fix what you did to me… It still hurts to think about. ”  
“I understand, and I’m so sorry about that. I just wanted to call and say I’m proud of you Kenny”  
“Thank you dad” he said softly, “I have to go now,”   
“Goodnight”  
“Goodnight” Kenny said, hanging up. He tucked his phone away and stepped back into the apartment. “Who was that?” Dylan asked “My dad, he says congrats on the marriage” Kenny said softly, his gaze on the rug “It’s been three years, why would he be calling now? and ” “To congratulate you?” Dylan said. Kenny nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang off his frame. “You’re right, I’m probably just overreacting, he must’ve heard it from the Golds”  
“Probably”   
“You ready for bed?”   
“Yeah, I think so”  
“I love you Kenny”  
“I love you too Dylan”


End file.
